In various different work environments, for example in work being done by a person 10 inside an aircraft, it is necessary that the person 10 support themself against an inclined surface 12 adjacent a separate surface 14 the person is standing on when performing work above the inclined surface. This work environment is represented in FIG. 1. In such a word environment, the person 10 performing the overhead work above the inclined surface 12 often find themself constantly sliding down the inclined surface 12 while attempting to perform the overhead work above the inclined surface 12. This in turn requires that the person 10 constantly reposition themself on the inclined surface 12 to continue performing the overhead work above the inclined surface 12. The person's repeated sliding down the inclined surface 12 and then repositioning themself on the inclined surface 12 to continue with the overhead work can quickly fatigue the person 10, can cause muscle and joint strains, often requires the person 10 to position themself in an ergonomic improper posture, and adds time to completing the overhead work.